a world lacking love
by LibraChan3
Summary: while on their honeymoon they discover a pair of kids that are perfect for their family. however this becomes complicated because of the fact that they are a gay couple adopting kids . how will they fend in a foreign country to try and trying to fight for their kids?


There they were, at the alter. exchanging vows.

"Eren... you have no idea how much I love you. your kindness, loyalty, humor and bold heart are just some of the millions of reasons that I'm here today. your my reason for coming out and reconnecting with my family and I can not thank you enough. all I can say is... I love you.

"Do you Levi Ackerman take Eren Jegaer to be your lawfully wedded husband"?

"I do".

The priest proceeded with the second half of the ceremony. "Eren please read your vows". He took a deep breath and proceeded.

"Levi... I don't even know where to begin... I met you my chance and that chance will lead to the rest of our lives. your the crazy in my life. you love to clean yet your the biggest cluts I know". everyone laughed for a moment while Levi blushed lightly. "sorry Ill continue. Your straight forward attitude is what caught my and the fact that you fell on me blazing hot coffee". The crowd seemed to appreciate the story of how they me. Levi on the other hand stood there, face down, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry, i'll continue. You are my reason for being in america and I don't regret It. love... is a word I say everyday to try and prove how much you mean to me but it will never be enough so… being with you here, is the best I can do, and this is… this all feels… right."

Tears were falling down levi's eyes and Eren smiled and wiped his tear. "Les anges ne sont pas destinés à pleurer" (angels aren't meant to cry).

"Excuse me but, may I continue"? "Sorry father.", they both said in unison.

"Do you, Eren Jaeger take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband"?

"Oui".

"Now pronounce you husband and wif-". Eren cut him off with a very loud cough. "Sorry. Force of habit. I now pronounce you husband, and husband you may kiss the groom.

The kiss was short sweet and perfect. Once they broke apart Eren decided to lift Levi off the ground instead of walking hand in hand.

"U-umm... Eren this is kinda em-embarrassing", Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

"Quelle? Je suis simplement agréable à notre foule adorante", (What? I am simply pleasing our adoring crowd). "Eren, I hope you don't speak French the entire honeymoon. you know I can't speak French", Levi mumbled. Eren looked a tad confused by levi's comment. but he shrugged it off.

They go to the car and left immediately (they had chosen not to have a reception so they cold travel for their honeymoon).I

~At the Airport~

"Eren I have to pee, can you go and get the tickets". "No problem... Mr. Jaeger". Levi scoffed in disgust. "Um, no. Last time I checked you took my last name. Now go get our plane tickets Mr. Ackerman".

"Very well my sweet".

Eren gave Levi a pec on the lips and went to get the tickets while Levi headed to the bathroom. Walking there he realized he didn't know where the gate was. He simply sent Eren a text and that was the end of it. As he left the bathroom he felt his phone buzz.

 **Ocean Eyes: Babe, I'm at Gate 2D**

 **Little Love: Ew don't call me that :/**

 **Ocean Eyes: What ever just get your little butt here now**

Levi blushed for a minute.

 **Little Love: I'm on my way Love you**

 **Ocean Eyes:** **Je t'aime**

Now Levi knew fluent english and fluent Geman (mainly cause his parents were immigrants). He did not how ever know fluent French. He knew enough to know that _je t'aime_ meant _I love you_ , but didn't know enough to have a conversation with a native speaker like Eren. It took Levi a while but he found his way to the gate.

"you took long enough", Eren said grabbing he smaller man into a warm embrace.

"Testen Sie mich nicht. Dies kann die Flitterwochen, aber ich werde nicht von einem Kind für den Rest meines Lebens verhätschelt werden"(don't test me. This may be the honeymoon but I will not be coddled by a child for the rest of my life).

"Levi, dear your only three years older than me, and for the love of god I'm 20 don't make it sound like I'm a twelve year old girl".

Levi look at Eren surprised. "Have you actually been studying",they said as they began walking to their seats.

Eren look at Levi with an amused face, "Levi I just learned fluent English, and to answer your question you call me young like everyday, of course I'm gonna pick things up". Levi had huffed as he sat down.

Eren sat next to him and pinched his cheek. "Levi, switch I want the window seat".

"Why"?

Eren smirked. "Because, when you fall asleep I want you to sleep on me". The comment made Levi blush furiously while Eren laughed.

"Ich interessiere mich nicht, daß wir gerade geheiratet haben, das ich für eine Scheidung archiviere" (I don't care that we just got married I'll file for a divorced).

"That hurts me Levi", Eren said as they switched seat.

Levi looked at Eren with a bit confused, "how did yo-".

Before Levi could finish Eren cut him off with his answer, "google translated some words, Just in case your feeling cheeky".

"Fu-uck you", Eren simply chucked and gave him a pec on the lips. "Love you too".

As they began to sit they heard a distasteful comment, "Great. The fags have come to ruin the plane ride".

While Eren shrugged the comment off Levi took it extremely personal. "I'm sorry we're not stuck in _your_ times where people were judged for every little thing. But were not so in the name for the love of god **Fuck off** ". Levi spoke with no sign of care, sympathy or remorse in his voice.

An elderly man stood up while the woman next to him his hand. "Thomas enough! Let those boys enjoy them selves. I'm sorry boys". Eren held Levi before he could continue. "No need miss. were sorry-".

"YOU SHOULD BE", of course that man had to get involved again. "PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW, what do your parents think of you"?

'What do your parents think of you'? Those words rang in Levi ears and he was left helpless.

Eren held Levi tightly as he was left in shock thinking about the question. What did his parents think of him?

His thought process was broken by a flight attendant. She had short orange hair and hazel and was also a friend of Eren and Levi.

"excuse me. Mr. _and_ Mr. Ackerman, you have been moved to first class" she said with a gentle smile".

Levi was still confused, but Eren laughed knowing what was happening."C'est pourquoi vous "ne pouviez pas le faire"". (so is why you "couldn't make it"). Petra simply smirked, "Alors tu m'as trouvé, disons ceci, mon cadeau de mariage" (so you found me out, let us call this my wedding gift). Petra them to their new seats and they were finally able to relax in peace. Petra handed them a blanket and Levi proceeded to rest on Eren. as he was about to dose off a certain announcement woke him up.

 _'All passengers please buckle up. We are about to take off. we shall arrive in Germany in about eight hours thank you'_

"Eren we got on the wrong plane we were suppose to go to Fran-".

"Don't worry, I changed the tickets. we met in France and you visited over your break. It's about time you learned about your roots". Levi looked a little embarrassed about being left in the dark.

Levi tried to protest, saying that they were supposed to meet up with Eren's parents since they couldn't make it to the wedding so they _had_ to visit them. Of course Eren had it all planned. They would spend one week in Germany and another in France.

"Relax Levi, I planned everything out. Just go to sleep", levi buried his face into Eren's chest, "tell me a story". "Very well my little sweet". "What do you want to hear about"? Levi thought for a minute. "what did you think when you first met me"? Eren smirked, "Very well".

"It was March I believe and I was working overtime at my mother's café. she makes a comment about a cute boy and I look and I see Petra, Hanji and Rico. Mikasa went and greeted you guys and of course because Hanji was being Hanji-"

"By being you mean she tried to do an offensive French accent", Eren giggled.

"Yeah so Mikasa had to call her a moron and French and you freaked out and cursed her out in French", Eren Giggled and Levi blushed while trying to keep his composure. "What was I suppose to do, let her keep dissing us".

"I suppose. Well anyway, I was startled by the outburst and my mom told me to wait your table since Mikasa would have spit in your food". Levi looked at Eren with a concerned look. "Eren if she came to the wedding she would have probably poisoned my food".

Eren looked a tad annoyed, "I thought you wanted to here the story". Levi apologized and he continued.

"I got there and you all seem to be struggling. You soon explained that that you weren't fluent in French. As I brought them their food and I brought you your coffee but it was so hot that you spilt it all over me. your tough ego completely dropped as a saw you frantically grab napkins and blush as I laughed". Just thinking about it made Levi blush.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, do you want me to continue"? Levi adjusted himself so he was completely leaned up against Eren, "sure".

"You felt bad and bought some sandwiches and talked till the shop closed. The girls left and it was just you and me, speaking fifty percent English and fifty percent French. As you were about to leave is-".

"Maintenant il ya une personne que je ne me dérangerait pas datant"(now theirs a person I wouldn't mind dating).

"yep and you handed me a paper with your phone number and said..."

Eren waited for a response but when he looked Levi was out cold. He simple chuckled and kissed his head. He fall asleep but not without ending his story.

"...Moi non plus", (... Neither would I).

 **A/N**

 **Hi my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this story. PLEASE leave reviews and comment I appreciate all comments. Sorry for grammar and sorry it was so short. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

 **I Love You All3!**


End file.
